the_spongebob_episodesfandomcom-20200213-history
New Student Starfish
New Student Starfish is an episode in Series Three. In this episode, Patrick joins Spongebob's class at Miss Puff's boating school. Characters Spongebob Patrick Gary the Snail Mrs Puff Roger Students Synopsis SpongeBob is heading to school one morning, and Patrick eagerly asks him if he can go jellyfishing. SpongeBob says he has to go to school, and asks what Patrick usually does when he's gone. Patrick says that he " will wait for you to get back" and SpongeBob feels sorry for Patrick, SpongeBob tells Patrick that he can come to school with him. They arrive at 6:20 AM, and class starts at 9:00 AM, which SpongeBob considers "Late for being early" He shows Patrick around the school, and explains their classroom's "Good Noodle board" system, where "good noodle stars" are placed on a good noodle board next to the chalkboard. SpongeBob has by far the most stars of anyone in the class , (74) and adds Patrick's name to the chart so he can start collecting stars. He also shows Roger, an unborn animal egg in a case with only a light-bulb for warmth. When class starts, Mrs. Puff sees the new student and asks him his name, Patrick gets nervous and replies with "24", and the whole class laughs at. At their desks, SpongeBob and Patrick laugh among each other about the what comes after number "24'', SpongeBob said "25", and Mrs. Puff warns them to pay attention. Later, Patrick draws an ugly picture of Mrs. Puff, which she believes was made by SpongeBob. "BIG FAT MEANIE!" Mrs. Puff has a small plastic spatula and removes one of his stars from his good noodles. much to his horror, and tells him to move to the available desk in the back of the room. Soon after, Patrick tries to tell SpongeBob something, and SpongeBob, very angry at him, tries to ignore him. Patrick begins throwing spitballs at SpongeBob to get his attention, and says that he has "something important" to tell him. SpongeBob finally asks him what he has to say, and Patrick simply says "Hi." SpongeBob is furious, and screams out "''HIIIIIIIIII!" in frustration, causing the spitballs on him to fly all the way to Mrs. Puff, who says "Perhaps this would be a good time for recess." During recess, SpongeBob confronts Patrick in the hallway, and they start fighting, which they are given detention. During detention, the two say how much they hate each other, and SpongeBob says "I'd hate you even if the lightbulb keeping Roger alive went out!" Suddenly, the lightbulb goes out, and Roger starts to freeze. SpongeBob and Patrick start to apologize, and then work together to save Roger. SpongeBob keeps the egg warm, while Patrick gets a new lightbulb. Patrick reaches the closet and finds a mountain of light-bulbs, but he thinks that the lightbulb at the top that is operating is the only one that works and starts climbing the mountain to reach it. SpongeBob is impatient and starts running towards the closet with Roger in his hands, and bumps into Patrick, causing the egg and lightbulb to fly into the air. Patrick catches the lightbulb, and SpongeBob catches Roger. Suddenly, Mrs. Puff appears, who had been watching the whole incident through her one way chalkboard. She decides to give them each 1 golden star. Before Patrick then leaves, upon realizing that this was boating school and not "normal class" he calls Mrs. Puff "Big Fat Meanie." After Patrick leaves, Roger suddenly hatches, revealing to be a live action chick who says, "Hey! What did I miss?" as the episode ends. Info Series No: 3 Episode No.: 53a Airdate: 20 September 2002 Sister Episode: Clams